


Only In My Mind Part II

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Avalon Draculpost 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers.





	Only In My Mind Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. 
> 
> Summery: post 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers. 
> 
> Rating: R

“Angel?" Buffy called, knocking on the door. Finally the door was pulled open by a groggy Angel who stepped aside for Buffy to enter. “Sorry." She apologized. “Its just…Spike." She said and walked in, perching herself on the couch.  
  
“What happened to your lips?" Angel asked.  
  
“Spike, he got into my dreams or something…Angel…he _kissed_ me." She said softly. “And…I _enjoyed_ it." She looked away.  
  
Angel pulled her face back to face him. “Buffy—he has a warlock working for him. It’s not your fault." Angel promised her. “He’s a smart vampyre, probably the smartest I’ve ever met, he knows what he’s doing." He shook his head. “I wish I’d never made him."  
  
“So you are his sire." Buffy said sadly.  
  
“I am." Angel said. “And so was Dru. Dru killed him and I gave him my blood. Before Dru killed him he was a cereal killer. He killed people for money and for pleasure, he was one of the most wanted men in London, he’d never been caught by the police, they gave him the name William the Bloody, which he took. His real name was William Daegon Noel."  
  
“I know." Buffy said.  
  
“Giles?" Angel asked.  
  
“No." Buffy admitted. “I don’t know how I know…I just do." She told him. “He has a tattoo on his right shoulder, right? It’s of a sword with a stake behind it, it’s in a circle with some weird letters around it…what does it mean?" she asked.  
  
“It says De Loano Avalon." Angel told her, surprised. “It means ‘One Who Dies’." He told her. “I never knew what it meant, and how it got there, it was there since the moment that Dru got him in her sights, back then tattoos weren’t that neat but somehow it was there."  
  
“How old is he?" Buffy asked.  
  
“A hundred and twenty seven, which is really young but he’s a Master vampyre…when I was Angelus, or even now, I think, he could beat me." Angel told her. “He’s smart, and he’s strong, he’s killed three Slayers, all three of them were top of their game…the oldest three Slayers in history were killed by the infamous _William the Bloody_." Angel spat his name out like it was poison. “Only one vampyre ever hated him, Darla. He was full of malice and hate so he was a favorite among all the undead…and even daemons. My guess is that he’s got a daemon or two working for him, if not more."  
  
“Maybe that’s how he’s getting into my dreams." Buffy said. “Because there’s no way I’d have sex with him…" she trailed off, her eyes wide, they met Angel’s in fear.  
  
“Don’t worry…your secrete dies with me…literally." Angel said, smiling. A twinge of jealousy flew through him like an arrow, Spike always got what he wanted, now he had Buffy, if only in her dreams. “Does Giles know?" he asked.  
  
“No." Buffy said shortly. “And I’d appreciate it if he didn’t find out."  
  
  
  
“How is she getting into my dreams?" Spike demanded. “Is she a witch? Has she got a witch working for her? Is the redhead a witch? Or the black haired wanker is he a warlock? What about the Watcher?" he demanded of the man in front of him. “That’s twice that she’s broken into me, and I’m not one who gets broken into easily."  
  
“Of course not." The man said. “And from what I know she has no magick on her side." He told him hesitantly, afraid of what the bleached blond would do to him.  
  
“Then explain this!" Spike yelled, ripping his black, button up shirt aside to show the teeth marks. “They weren’t there when I went to sleep and here they are, and I find it bloody unlikely that the Slayer would break in here and bite me and then take off."  
  
“Of course not." The man repeated. “But the cards…they say that…"  
  
“ _Read them again_." Spike growled warningly. The warlock nodded and collected the tattered cards, running them through his hands, shuffling and then setting them out. He turned them all over, they red exactly as before.  
  
“The Lovers." He said darkly.  
  
Spike yelled in anger and turned the table over, the cards went all over the place, the single candle on the table went out and he looked at the warlock in anger. “You’re wrong!" he yelled. “I’d never love her! She’s a Slayer! I’d never love anything, anyone!" he was furious; he grabbed the man around the neck, slamming him against the wall and looking at him closely. “Listen to me closely. Either you read me some better cards or I swear that I will rip your head off."  
  
“I—I cannot." The man answered. “That is what the cards read and they will read the same exact thing until you accept it." He answered.  
  
Spike let him go, he crumpled to the floor, coughing and chocking for air, he was obviously human. “All right, then you tell your precious cards that they’ll be out a reader if they read the same thing again." He kicked the man over to where the cards were scattered. “Do it again." He demanded.  
  
The man collected them with shaking hands. “They will read the same, master." The man groveled.  
  
“Then I guess I’ll kill you." Spike shrugged, the cards were shuffled and placed to read the same. Spike yelled and grabbed the man around the throat and ripped into his neck, drinking the blood that flowed into his mouth, throwing the corpse aside. “Your wrong." He insisted, his voice shaking slightly, blood dripping from his lips.  
  
“My love." Dru said, detaching herself from the shadows. “The voices…they’re singing to me…but I don’t like the song." She whispered, holding her arms open for him. Spike walked to her, wrapping his arms around her, she ran her long fingers along his face before they bit into his flesh, he growled but she shook her head. “Bad dog." She whispered.  
  
“Dru..."  
  
She put her fingers in her lips, licking off the blood that had dripped onto them. She spat it out and looked at him in anger. “I can taste her in you!" she exclaimed. “The blood of the Slayer…it’s in you!"  
  
  
  
Buffy slumped back down into the chair in the Library, Giles rushed out to her. “What did Angel say?" he asked.  
  
“That Spike’s major bad news." Buffy said. “Nothing we didn’t know—besides a whole lecture about how he’s smart and strong and stealthy and everything." She told him, rolling her eyes.  
  
“I’m afraid that that’s all that I’ve come up with as well." Giles said, looking at her and then down at the books in front of her. She picked on up and read aloud:  
  
“ _William the Bloody, sired some time in the late 1800ds was sired by Angelus and Drucilla. He shows himself in the Boxer Rebellion where he killed his first Slayer. His second Slayer was killed in Manhattan in the seventies and the third was in Los Angelus in the early eighties. They are the three Slayers who lived the longest, the first was twenty, the second was twenty-one as was the third. No vampyre nor mortal has stood against him and walked away living, earned his name Spike when he was only ten vampyre years_ —hey, is that like dog years?" Buffy asked.  
  
“Continue." Giles said grimly.  
  
“Whoa, you got the whole dark demeanor thing going for you, Giles." She looked down at the book. “— _earned his name Spike when he was only ten vampyre years by torturing his victims with railroad spikes_. Ewww much?" she asked and looked up.  
  
“He’s not your average run-of-the-line vampyre, Buffy." Giles warned. “I think that he may actually be a problem. I know you’ve taken down the Master but he was stupid, Spike isn’t stupid."  
  
“Hey, end-of-the-world-boy, it’s not the end of the world." Buffy said brightly. “Come on, how bad can one vampyre be?"  
  
“Very bad." Jenny Calendar’s voice came. “Spike is responsible for Angel’s soul, he was the one who was responsible for Angel’s soul, and he knows how to remove it—permanently. Not only that but he could beat the Master himself in a battle in less then ten minutes." She walked in.  
  
“Did I miss something or did you just become vampyre-central?" she asked.  
  
“I’m sorry." Jenny said. “You didn’t know that I knew about vampyres, did you?" she asked.  
  
“I know that you helped Giles get the daemon out of the Internet but I thought that that was your first daemon/vampyre experience." Buffy said.  
  
“As did I." Giles said.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m not all that I said I was. I am a gypsy, we’re daemon fighters, and I was afraid that this was going to happen. Spike is the main vampyre that we’ve had our eyes on since Angelus turned good, and even then Spike was more dangerous then him." She told them, her eyes dark. “I apologize for telling you different but you must understand that it was for the best."  
  
“Okay, not seeing how it was best for you to lie to us." Buffy said.  
  
“Yes, I must agree." Giles said.  
  
“I had to keep my identity a secrete because the texts said that if I were straightforward with you that Buffy would have remained dead at the Master’s hands." Jenny said. “And we need you alive."  
  
“Suddenly liking that you didn’t tell us who you were." Buffy said and stood up. “I take it you know who I am." She said.  
  
“The Slayer? Yes. We’ve had our eyes on you."  
  
“Wiggy much?" she asked. “Whose _we_?" she asked.  
  
“My clan, the ___" she said.  
  
“That’s the clan that gave Angel his soul!" Buffy exclaimed, liking that she finally knew some information.  
  
“That’s right. See, Spike is the one who kidnapped the girl, giving her to Darla as a gift of peace; she brought it to Angel who killed her. We were mislead and thought that he was the one who needed punishment, but you see, Angel and Spike never got along so…"  
  
“So Spike figured that Darla would bring her to Angel and your seers would see him as the one who had done wrong and you’d curse him." Giles finished.  
  
“Not quite." Jenny said. “He thought that we’d kill him but instead we gave him his soul, Spike hates Angel almost as much as he hates Angelus so he didn’t exactly get what he wanted." Jenny corrected him.  
  
“None of the texts say anything about this!" Giles said, excited.  
  
“None of them know." Jenny told him. “Nor can they, we must remain nameless, as must he in this matter." She said urgently.  
  
“Of course." Giles said, a little disappointed.  
  
Suddenly Buffy collapsed.  
  
  
  
_The satin sheet ran across her body, it flowed like water, then it was water, shallow and warm. Spike looked down at her from above it, she could not reach her head above the water, she panicked but again it was a sheet. His hands ran across her, pulling her to him, she complied, braced against his cold body beneath the sheets of the golden bed. She rolled on top of him; he looked up at her, his eyes warm and soft. “My love, you’ve come to me again." He whispered._  
  
“I will forever come to you, my William." She whispered back, running her hands across his face and into his short, blond hair. “My beautiful William." she kissed him softly, his arms fastened around her and he flipped her onto her back, looking down at her.  
  
Then she was urgent, she wanted him now, she pulled his head down to her, kissing him passionately. He complied and kissed down her neck, biting her harshly with blunt teeth. She cried out and bit her lip, ripping her nails across his back, his cold blood spilling across her fingers.  
  
  
  
“He’s becoming more powerful." Jenny said, pointing at the blunt marks on the base of her neck. She moaned softly and bit her lip, drawing blood, her body writhed barely but it gave them a good enough idea what the dream Spike had sent her was about.  
  
  
  
“She is a witch." One of the minions growled, running his finger along his master’s back and showing them his blood from four even scratch marks. “Nails." Spike’s face turned from vampyre to human and back, wrestling with each other for dominance; finally vampyre won over he took a sharp intake of breath growling deep in his chest. Dru looked at him in horror, taking a step back, the crowds parted for her, her back finally hit the wall, she turned and fled.  
  
  
  
_“Please, don’t leave me." She whispered. “I don’t want to face out there again. Everything is so hard and harsh. I just want the peace, I want to be with you."_  
  
“Outside of here we are enemies, luv, only in our minds are we lovers." He told her, she looked at him desperately. “When you wake you will think again of me as an enemy and in disgust of your own want of me, as shall I of you, but here, in our free psyche we are what we truly are…together." He whispered, his voice soft British and poetic.  
  
“But I want to stay here…with you." she said, looking at him with wide, tear filled eyes.  
  
“Then you will die." He said sadly. “Your body will wither and die and when your body dies you will die in here and leave me alone." He said, his voice darker, his arms tightened around her. “We must play enemies outside of here or else we will never be together here." He told her.  
  
“Angel—he told me about you." She told him.  
  
“Angel…" Spike trailed off. “My sire."  
  
“He told me that you are the most dangerous." She relayed. “Would…would you kill me?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
“I suppose I would…if I had the chance. Remember that only in dreams are we together…out there you’re the Slayer and I’m a vampyre. You would slay me if you got half the chance." He reminded her.  
  
“I would." She said, clinging to him. “But I don’t want to."  
  
“And I don’t want to kill you." he whispered, their lips again were together, both desperate to drain their words out. He pulled her closer, they came together, their bodies perfect for each other. They fit, perfectly.  
  
She threw her head back and gave a cry, he growled in pleasure and pulled her to him again, their eyes met, his were golden of a vampyre and hers were dark hazel. “I want you." she whispered. “I want you so badly."  
  
The sheets moved with their bodies, her legs fastened around his waist and his hands moved to her lower back, pulling her closer and then away, her golden hair clung to her sweaty back and neck, only he remained cold. “God…" she whispered, her voice shaking desperately.  
  
Their eyes flew wide open at the same time. “SPIKE!" she shrieked.  
  
“BUFFY!"  
  
  
  
Spike yelled and threw himself to his feet. He looked around, afraid she would be there, he growled, feeling the stinging pain across his back. “She’s playing with my mind." He growled. “The chit is playing with my bloody mind!" he turned and looked at the minions who were standing in a line, heads down and hands behind their backs. “Andrew." He called; one stepped forward, keeping his head down. “I want you to follow her, I want you to find out how she’s doing this." He demanded.  
  
“I will do this, sire." He said and then turned, looking at the others. “May I bring Christopher? He is one of your strongest, in case she finds us."  
  
“You’re my smartest, you’ll find a way out if she catches you." Spike growled, turning. “No one disturb me." He barked and walked pointedly back to the room in the back of the run down mansion he’d made his headquarters. When the door was closed he leaned his back against the door, closing his eyes. “God, Slayer, you’ll be the bloody end of me."  
  
  
  
Buffy woke with a start, sitting up, eyes wide into the arms of Xander. “Buffy! You’re awake!" he exclaimed happily as she shook in his arms, closing her eyes and resting against his chest. He held her tightly as she continued to quake, she broke down in tears. “Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
“Does it look like I’m all right?" she asked harshly, pulling away and bringing her knees to her chest, holding them tightly as she sobbed. She was on the couch in Giles’ office, she looked around and saw Willow, she looked away in shame, which was when Willow saw the marks on her neck.  
  
“Buffy!" she exclaimed. “What happened?" she asked and reached out to touch her, Buffy jerked away, reaching her hand to her throat, she felt the marks and looked away. There was the pair of fang marks and right below them were the blunt teeth marks.  
  
“You want to know?" she asked, suddenly angry. “Spike, he keeps on coming into my dreams, he was the one that kissed me and he found a way to make me want him in my dreams, hell, he makes me want him right now!" she jumped to her feet, looking at the two in anger. “When we were at the Bronze the other night he came up behind me and started dancing with me and then he bit me, drank my blood and then just made it all a daydream, then, right now, he put me to sleep…"  
  
  
  
“—and she raked her bleedin’ nails across my back and here I am!" Spike raved at the daemon in front of him. “So that’s why you’re here. You’re going to find a way to take away whatever power she has, kill whoever is helping her, I don’t care I just don’t want her in my…"  
  
  
  
“—dreams!" Buffy exclaimed, looking at Jenny Calendar in anger. “I don’t care about your little tribe or clan or whatever, I want him out once and for all or else he’ll find some way to kill me! He said that if I die out here then I die in there so if I die in there then…"  
  
  
  
“—you’ll die out here." The daemon told him. “A human body will not function without a mind to make it function so if she is able to kill your mind then your body will perish, vampyre or not." He looked at Spike, his eyes dark and serious, they sparkled wickedly, but there was something noble about the daemon, he was true to his master.  
  
  
  
“Matrix much?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes. “I mean he’s not even original! And he doesn’t even kiss good! He’s all…unkissable." She said defiantly. “So how about you find some way to get him out of my dreams, all right?" she asked, looking at the computer teacher angrily. “You’re a gypsy so do some magick or something and…"  
  
  
  
“—make sure she doesn’t get back in!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
“I will do what I can, master." The daemon promised, looking at the ground before he vanished.  
  
  
  
“Gypsies." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
“Daemons" Spike growled.  
  


The End


End file.
